Scents are widely used in the outdoors industry, especially for hunting large game. In an outdoor setting, natural overhanging tree limbs are used as a communication mechanism by wild game such as, for example, white-tailed deer. White-tailed deer leave their scent on the natural overhanging tree limbs for other white-tailed deer to smell.
In the outdoors industry, exemplary scent products include liquids made from natural doe urine and glandular secretions harvested from living deer. Suppliers of these liquid scent products include companies such as Tinks and Hunter Specialties. These liquids are applied to natural overhanging tree limbs to attract white-tailed deer. However, these natural overhanging tree limbs tend to get broken over time by white-tailed deer rubbing their antlers, head, and neck against the natural overhanding tree limbs. When this occurs, these hotspots become dormant, and white-tailed deer choose another location at which to leave their scent. This is unfortunate for the hunter that has staked out a particular location or put resources into building a stationary hideout (e.g., a tree stand, a field blind, etc.).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.